Where Angels Fear to Tread
by Mizu Tenshi Aichaku
Summary: When Hell's demons begin to plague the Earth more than ever, God sends four angels down to guide and protect four chosen warriors. Slight Xover with Furuba and other animes RoyOC, EdOC, AlOC, KyoOC, Envy/Alfons and possible RussellOC rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1: Roy's Guardian Angel

Chapter 1

Roy Mustang sighed, flopping down on his way too squishy couch. It had been an abnormally long day at the station. Nothing but papers to fill out and Hughes, Havoc and Fuery to bother him. And he just couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching him. He stared up at the ceiling, vaguely thinking that he should probably cook some dinner before drifting off.

It was maybe and hour or two later when Roy woke up to the smell of garlic and oregano. He sat up and looked towards the kitchen of his penthouse. His eyes widened at he sight of a small young woman with flowing black hair and big, glowing blue eyes at the counter, chopping up what looked like chicken.

What shocked him most about the whole thing was that the girl had large, iridescent white feathered wings. It was all Roy could do to just stare at the lovely young woman. It hadn't even occurred to him to ask how the hell she had gotten into his home.

The girl looked up for the first time and Roy felt his face grow hot. Her face had soft, round features; her hair framed it in just the right way. There was no way the girl could be much older than 15 or 16 years old.

Roy thought he was going to die however, when the girl smiled at him. Her eyes closed, her head tilted to the side and she beamed at him. The room literally lit up.

"You're awake," the girl said; voice sweet, but just slightly boyish, "Wonderful, dinner is almost ready, why don't you wash up?"

Roy nodded dumbly and began to head towards the bathroom when a thought struck him. He whirled around and marched into the kitchen. The young woman looked up at him with a quizzical look on her face.

"Yes?" she asked, innocence radiating from her very being.

"Just who the bloody hell are you and how did you get in my home?" Roy asked, trying to sound intimidating.

"Oh!" the girl's hand shot to her face as she blushed cutely in embarrassment, "I beg your forgiveness." The girl stepped away from the counter, her wings shifting just slightly, "My name is Sapphire, and I'm your guardian angel."

Roy stood their and stared for a moment before bursting out into laughter, banging his head against the wall.

"Guardian angel!" Roy laughed, "Good God, what did Havoc slip into my drink?"

Sapphire looked offended. Did he really think she was some drug induced hallucination? That she was just some fabrication of his own mind?

Apparently.

"I'm not a hallucination!" Sapphire pouted, crossing her arms her chest.

Roy turned to look at the girl, "Prove it."

Sapphire motioned to the food on the counter, "I'm cooking aren't I. Go ahead and check, the food is real."

Roy walked over to the counter, poked a few things a moved back. This proved she was real, but not that she was an angel.

"You've proven you're real," Roy crossed his arms, "Now prove you're an angel."

Sapphire looked worried for a moment before moving into the knife drawer and pulling out one of the Japanese sushi knifes from the cabinet. She handed the weapon to Roy. The man looked confused even as Sapphire held out her arm and rolled up her white sleeve.

"Cut me," the order was blunt and left no room for argument.

"WHAT!" Roy looked at the girl in disbelief, "Why!?"

"Angel's heal at an accelerated rate," Sapphire explained, "I would administer the wound myself, but you might not believe me enough."

Roy's brow furrowed with worry, he didn't want to be responsible for the girl's injury if what she was planning didn't work. But when he saw the raw determination in those blue eyes, he found he couldn't argue.

He reached out to take the girl's wrist in his hand. His eyes widened at the feel. It was ecstasy for his finger tips. Her flesh was smooth and warm and unbelievably soft. It had to be a sin to mar skin like that.

Nonetheless, Roy pressed the sharp blade into the black haired girl's flesh and pulled a bit. The girl twitched slightly, but other wise made no complaint. Roy, however, hissed as he saw the rich, red liquid spill from the cut. He noticed, however, that it was a lot less then usually came from a wound like that. He quickly placed the knife in the sink, his eyes never leaving the strange girl in his kitchen.

Sapphire closed her eyes while Roy's widened as the gash glowed a pale blue and quickly closed and disappeared, no mark was left in its wake. Sapphire opened her eyes, only to close them again as she smiled up at Roy.

"I have wings, I heal more than ten times faster than a normal human," Sapphire's voice was softer than it was before; "I know every detail, every mark, every scar on your body, though I've never seen it."

Roy blushed at that confession.

"I am over two thousand years old, but I could pass for one who has lived a hundred and thirty-third of that time," Sapphire held Roy's hand in hers, "You've already felt that the flesh of my corporal form is much different than that of any person you've come across. Do you believe me now?"

Roy could only nod.


	2. Chapter 2: Secret's Wings

Chapter 2

"Tadaima…" Secret said to no one in particular as she opened the door to her apartment. Ever since she started attending the Armstrong Private Academy she'd been coming home to an empty apartment. The Armstrong family had bought up a third of the city to house the prestigious school. Therefore, the dorms were apartments, penthouses and duplexes and the cafeterias were cafes and restaurants.

But with all the luxury the academy had to offer, Secret still thought it was rather sad that the 'dorm' she occupied was so empty. She threw her backpack unceremoniously on to her couch before moving towards her bed room. She flipped on the lights as she entered the room and was greeted by a surprising sight.

A boy with long blond hair and white feathery wings was leaning back against her head board. His eyes were closed, apparently in slumber. He was dressed all in white and, dared she think it, he practically glowed with unearthly beauty.

But Secret, not one to be blinded by beauty (unlike Roy), did the only thing she knew would get the boy either to leave or at least explain why he was here.

She screamed.

"Holy Crap! Rapist!"

The boy's eyes flew open. Secret was mildly surprised at the golden color. The boy looked around wildly, hair flying.

"Where's the rapist? I'll make him repent for his sins!" The boy turned to gaze sharply at Secret, "Where is he? Did he hurt you?"  
"I was talking about you…" Secret said, using her mad monotone skillz to try to bring the level of chaos down.

The boy raised an eyebrow before looking more than slightly annoyed. He got off the bed and walked up to the girl.

"I am NOT a rapist. My name is Edward and I," Edward got down on one knee and bowed his head, "am you guardian angel."

Secret looked at the strange boy. He certainly did look like an angel. But looking like one and being one were two totally different things.

"How do I know this isn't some trick," the blonde girl crossed her arms, looking down at the boy with hard red eyes.

Edward bit his lip; it would be rather hard to prove he was an angel.

While Edward sat thinking, Secret, taking matters into her own hands, reached for the boy's wings. She ran her fingers across the soft white feathers. They felt warm, unlike any fake costume wings.

But what intrigued her most was Edward's reaction. The boy gasped, shuddered and moaned. Curious, Secret stroked the wings carefully and watched the reaction. The more she touched the wings, the faster and more erratic the golden haired youth's breathing became.

"St-stop it!" Edward said, batting Secret's hand away.

The red eyed girl seemed happy enough at the proof Edward's body gave her. She gazed down at her angel, unsure what to say next.

"So…" Secret shifted awkwardly from one foot to the next, "You understand how to do quadratic equations?"


	3. Chapter 3 Kyo's Strawberry Sunday

Chapter 3

Kyo Sohma sighed as he made his way through the crowded parking lot of the university towards his car. The nineteen year old college student had had and unusually rough day. Three tests, two he didn't know about until the class started. And he kept feeling like someone was stalking him, paranoia taking over every-so-often as he glanced around.

Another paranoia attack hit him as he opened the door of his car and he turned his head to look behind him. Like always, no one was there. Kyo shook his head before climbing into his car.

He went about himself the way he normally would: starting the engine, turning on the air conditioning, tuning in the radio. Only after he did all this did he notice he wasn't alone in his automobile.

"Gyaaaa! Holy Shit!" Kyo yelled, jumping more than a little.

Sitting in the passenger's seat was a young orange haired girl with big teal eyes and puffy white wings. Her eyes went wide as tears began to form at the corners.

"B-b-but that's a bad word!"

Kyo raised an eyebrow. The girl couldn't be much younger than 15 years old; most girls her age would be used to cuss words, heck, most used them on a daily basis. Kyo, however, was more weirded out by the fact she'd gotten into his car with out him noticing.

"Who are you and why are you in my car?"

The orange haired girl smiled, "I'm Strawberry…don't give me that look I didn't pick my name…I'm your guardian angel."

Kyo, who while the girl had been talking had driven out of the parking lot, fully intent to taking her to the police station for help, slammed on the brakes.

"You're my what?"

"Guardian angel," Strawberry replied, "Keep moving, you're going to get in an accident if you don't start driving again."

Kyo, still slightly in shock, started to drive towards his apartment. He constantly shot glances in the girl's direction, an awkward silence filling the space. Finally he spoke up.

"How am I supposed to believe you're an angel?" he asked, pulling in to a parking space in front of his building, "You could be just telling me that."

Strawberry pursed her lips, thinking about something she could say or do to get him to believe her.

"I know about the scar you have on your right inner thigh that your father gave you just before you went to live with Kazuma," Strawberry stated, reaching over to place her hand on the spot.

Kyo stiffened, only Kazuma, his father and the head of the Sohma household knew of that scar. Kyo glanced over at Strawberry. Maybe she wasn't lying. He sighed and shook his head.

"I just hope you don't mind eating instant ramen," the boy chuckled.

"Why?"

"I'm a college student you dork. That speaks for it's self."


End file.
